Conejo mas guitarra igual, a berrinches y celos
by metzli17
Summary: ICHIGO! te deje mas de 3 dias solo con rukia-chan y ni asi! te hiciste hombre!-reprocho el viejo Ishiin-.. pasen y lean  xD


**Hola pues aqui les trago otra jeje segun yo esta si esta mas coherente que la pasada xD esque la otra la hice my rapida y por eso estaba medio cheche , pero esta ... segun mi hamnster en mi cerebro esta mejor formulada ajajajaja... espero que les guste dejen sus comentario :P**

**pd. Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo :)**

**Un conejo + una guitarra = a berrinches y celos.**

*Un día como cualquiera, los protagonistas están caminando por la calle de la pequeña ciudad cuando a la enana favorita de cara de mono le dio por detenerse en una veterinaria y arrastrando a Ichigo para que entraran….

Mira!... Ichigo … quiero uno ¡!- exigía una pequeña, señalando una jaula llena de pequeños animalitos peludos y orejones-

Km… claro que no, ya viste cuánto cuesta un simple conejo- renegó y giro a otra dirección

PPP. Pero Kurosaki-kun son conejos de perdigue , mira- tomo uno y no puedo embonar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro la cual izo que el pelinaranja se sonrojara un poco-

Dije que no, - y con todo y su sonrojar siguió caminado hacia la salida, de la veterinaria-

*Ya en casa ella no dejaba de lloriquear por lo sucedido…

Te odio!- le grito- mal amigo! Insensible! Cara de mono!

Se, se , se lo que digas rukia….- solo le dio el avión y entro de lleno a escuchar música y tomar su guitarra-

Aaaaaaaaaaaa…. Y deja de tocar esa cosa!, —se puso furiosa la pequeña jalando la guitarra a la cual le rompió unas cuerdas y se dirigió a la puerta la cual azoto después de salir-

Dios! MIRA LO QUE HISISTE! RUKIA!...-guardo su coraje ya que de nada servía ella ya se había ido-…..Porque se molesta tanto por un estúpido conejo, ahora tendré que comprar cuerdas… maldita enana plana!- miro las revistas de chappy en su cama- tu maldito conejo! Tienes la culpa-y las tiro al suelo-

*Días después Ichigo llego a su casa la cual estaba sola ….una vez más como estaba haciéndose costumbre desde hace unos días….

…donde carajos están todos?—suspiro- bueno creo que al fin se hizo justicia, podre tener un poco de paz para mí- tomo el control remoto de la tv y se sentó , pero o paso mucho para que se la programación lo comenzara a aburrir, y las hrs pasaron y nadie llegaba así que opto por tomar su celular y hacer una pequeña llamada-

*Piiii…..piiiii….piiiiiiii….piiiii

Bueno-contesto una voz familiar-

Enana del demonio donde carajos estas, que no ves que hr es, además el viejo y mis hermanas no están!- dijo algo molesto

Ah.. eso pues tu padre se fue a un congreso de medicina por unos días al igual que Karin y Yuzu con una amiga que no leíste la nota te dejaron ….baka!-

mmm…. Eso no quita que es tarde y no estás AQUÍ!-reprocho-

acaso Kurosaki-kun, extraña la presencia de rukia-chan….ajajaja que patético eres icho-y colgó-

-Ichigo furico de coraje xD- MALDITA! CO MO SE ATREVE A COLGARME!- aventó el celular al sofá- donde estará la maldita enana!

*pasaron unas cuantas hrs y el ya estaba en su cuarto mirando la ventana según el mirando el horizonte, pero la realidad era que estaba esperando a ver a que hrs llegaba su enana…ok su enana … cuando de pronto un auto a se detuvo a las enfrente de la casa y de el bajo Rukia.

Qué demonios- formulo el ojimiel y se dispuso a mirar con atención –

*Rukia solo bajo del auto e hiso una reverencia, cerró la puerta y bajaron el vidrio trasero dándole un sobre a la morena…. A lo cual ella sonrió …

…..-Ichigo solo frunció mas su ceño y se bajo de inmediato.

*ella abrió la puerta

Qué significa eso?-dijo tajante Ichigo

…que?-contesto confundida la morena-

No te hagas rukia, demonios!, ya van 3 días que llegas tarde, y ahora un choche te trae a la casa! No me jodas!- esta furico-

mmmm…. Sabias que si sigues haciendo corajes tu frente tendrá más rayas que un cuaderno de niño de kínder- fue lo único que dijo subió las escaleras-

maldita sea! Te estoy hablando rukia!-la jalo del brazo y se detuvieron a la mitad de las escaleras-

que quieres?...-pregunto seria

que…. Que…. es ese olor! Aaa…. No lo soporto, hueles a loción de hombre!, que carajos¡!-la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo para quedar frente a frente-

me lastimas animal! Y deja de gritarme!, -pero guardo silencio al ver los ojos de él , que parecía que ardían de furia – i…Ichigo…. Todo es tu culpa!- le grito y se zafo de golpe entrando al cuarto de este y encerrándose en el armario.

o.0….qué?...-quedo mas o igual de confundido- que significa eso?.. RUKIA!

*entro a su cuarto…

Porque yo tengo la culpa!-grito al armario- te estoy hablando! Explícame porque tu ropa apesta a perfume de hombre!- empuño sus mano trataba de guardar la compostura pero los celos xD-

-se escucho un murmullo de adentro-

Que! No entendí- se acerco y abrió de golpe el armario- ahora si no escaparas enana!

Mira cara de mono! Estoy cansada y no tengo ánimos de hacerle entender aun niñato como tu mi vida!-se recostó dándole la espalda-

…—hazlo que quieres!-

*Y así termino la noche, jeje, al dia siguiente ella estaba en la sala viendo tv. E Ichigo está tomando un baño… llego a su cuarto y encontró un peluche en forma de conejo con una cajita en su cama….la cual tenia una nota con uno de los dibujos que tanto odiaba y decía

**" no fue mi intención , pero me hiciste enojar"**

Ichigo la abrió y eran las cuerdas de su guitarra, y de una de las mejores marcas el solo se sonrojo pero un no entendía nada… así que se vistió y bajo…. Se sentó a su lado…. Ella permaneció callada…

Gracias… no tenias que….-dijo Ichigo-

Al menos ya podrás seguir haciendo ruido con eso que te gusta tanto- solo menciono la chica mientras cambiaba de canal continuamente… y funcionaran, el tipo que me las vendió dijo que eran las mejores tuve que llevar tu ruidajero para que viera cuales era-

-el algo sonrojado- si lo son, pero no entiendo, bueno.. –sonrió maliciosamente-aunque por una vez en tu vida tenias que aceptar que por tu maldita culpa rompiste algo que…- cayo al ver que se levanto y salió-….ahora que dije … a dónde vas-

-ella giro – a trabajar imbécil apoco creías que compre eso por obra del espíritu santo!

Que….a trabajar….?-se puso de pie-

Si trabajar, es lo que hacen aquí para conseguir dinero ….. así que no me esperes despierto-salió.-

Que no que…-…. Cual shinigami sustituto , sin que rukia se diera cuenta la siguió, llegando a una bar llamado "Las Noches" parecía medio rokeron, entro y se sentó en un donde pudiera divisar todo el lugar-que clase de trabajo?... –mustio al ver a una de las meseras caminado en una minifalda negra con botas y un top rojo….-… no puede ser!.- Dijo al ver a la morena caminar hacia una mesa….- rukia!, no me digas que- su mente empezó a formular cosas pervertidas y no de mucho agrado para el-no ….- se puso de pie y corrió a donde estaba jalándola

ICHIGO! QUE HACES AQUÍ!- grito

Nos vamos!- la tomo por la cintura y la jalo, afuera- no permitiré que esos tipos toquen lo que es mío!- dijo muy seguro

Lo que es tuyo!, no soy tuya animal!, si no hago lo que pasa por tu mete pervertida estúpido!-camino lejos de él , pero la alcanzo, -que paso con el GRACIAS Por tus cosas que te compre! Eh …. Malagradecido!-siguió su camino hacia la casa de este-

Óyeme!, -la acorralo al dar vuelta en una esquina- …. Enserio *gracias* - le susurro-…. Pero explícame que haces en un lugar en ese?, que clase de trabajo conseguiste!

-ella aun acorralada por os brazos fuertes del ojimiel , lo miro y se mordió el labio inferior-… pues keigo me dijo que solicitaban personal así que comencé hace unos días…. Al perecer si actuó como las demás chicas me dan más dinero –dijo ingenuamente y sonrió coqueta- oh no te prese lindo Kurosaki-kun- termino con esa voz esencial que "derretía a Ichigo" (xD)-

-una venita de su frente salto y pensó –" maldito KEIGO! SUFRIRA LAS CONSECUENCIAS"- rukia!...no tenias que hacer esto por las cuerdas, si querías disculparte solo tenias que decirlo- sonó tierno y compresivo y lentamente se estaba acercando a esos labios rosados –

-rukia solo jalo a Ichigo del cuello de la camisa y termino besándolo fue algo tierno pero lleno de pasión , hasta que ella lo empujo un poco y los dos sonrojados -….. tonto! Acaso crees que entre a ese lugar para pagar tus estúpidas cuerdas!...

-o.0- que?... de que hablas…. Yo te vi bajar del auto ... y te ….-ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo-

Hay Kurosaki-kun….baaaka!, NIi-sama paso por mi ese dia al Bar, y me trajo ¬ ¬ … que pensabas animal? El me dio dinero para tus cosas….-le sonrió tiernamente-

-que… que.. QUE!...-corrió hacia ella -

*estando a fuera de la casa de los Kurosaki a punto de abrir Ichigo hablo

Y puedo saber porque estas en ese lugar…..?-pregunto serio abriendo la puerta y dándole paso a rukia-

….mmm pues no es obvio, quiero lo que TU! No quisiste comprarme….idiota- se quito sus zapatos y camino hacia la parte de arriba-

*Al dia siguiente la familia Kurosaki estaba desayunando en paz ….

Oh! Masaki! Nuestro hijo es un IDIOTA! …- lloraba como niño incado en el poster de su esposa-

Oto-san? Porque hablas así de oni-chan!- pregunto la inocente Yuzu

Ichigo eres un idiota- menciono serio Ishiin- te deje solo SOLO! Con Rukia-chan más de 3 días y no … no… tu no… PORQUE!-y el viejo pervertido salió volando por un hoyo que el golpe que le dio Ichigo apareció en la pared de la sala-

Ichii-nii! Otra vez tendremos que llamar al constructor de nuevo!- reclamo Karin

QUE TE PASA MALDITO VIEJO! CREES QUE SOY TU!-

Baaaaaaaaka!- soltó la morena-

Calla! Todo esto es culpa tuya!

*Las mellizas dieron un gran suspiro, su semana empezó normalmente, para la noche rukia entraba al cuarto de las mellizas, para fingir que dormía en el , cosa que no era del todo verdad ya que prefería por mucho el armario de Ichigo, así que tomo su pijama fue al baño y espero a que el viejo y las hermanas durmieran para fugarse al armario… caminando cautelosamente… abrió la puerta… y una voz la asusto un poco

Sabes lo que pasara si el viejo un dia de estos descubre que vienes a dormir aquí?- dijo Ichigo

Jm!, algo mas pervertido de lo que tu pensabas de mi no creo- estando a punto de abrir el armario una mano la jalo hacia a tras –

Cierra los ojos rukia- ordeno el ojimiel-

Queeeee… y como para que- se giro y le reclamo-

Vamos solo alzo….- se acerco a su odio- te gustara….-dijo coqueto y beso su mejilla- por favor

-ella suspiro e izo caso – y ahora que animal?- cruzo sus brazos

Ahora …. Harás lo que yo te diga ok ….- la tomo de la mano y la sentó en la cama-

Ichigo que pretendes?-dijo algo nerviosa-

Shssss… lo arruinaras, ahora tienes que prometerme que permanecerás callada, y no harás ningún ruido, si el viejo nos descubre, será nuestro fin- diciendo esto último le delineo sus labios con su dedo indique – y se escucho como un cierre era abierto-

…..oro..o… oye Ichigo- menciono nerviosa y trago saliva y apretó mas los ojos acompañado de un enorme sonrojar-

-el sonrió y dijo- rukia quiero que contestes a mis preguntas… que sientes?

- ella dio un pequeño brinco al sentir algo húmedo tocarle la nariz, lo cual ocasiono que su corazón comenzara a latir a gran velocidad-….

Y que sientes?...-menciono el pelinaranja con voz sexy-

…esta…. Húmedo…- iba a levantar la mano pero él se la retuvo con la suya en el colchón-

Oh lo olvide, está prohibido tocar , ver y oler, -entrelazo su mano a la de ella- ahora?-pregunto

…..aaa-dio un mini grito-

Shssss…..cállate enana!-le tapo la boca con un dedo-

-ella hizo una mueca de enojo pero seguía el juego de Ichigo- tiene pelos- dijo algo enojada(jejeje)

Muy bien …. Ahora junta tus manos ….. te pondré algo encima…..-susurro Ichigo-

-trago saliva pero obedeció-….

Ahora lentamente rukia abre los ojos- mención

*cuando Ichigo le coloco eso en las manos, ella embono una enorme sonrisa en su rostro , para cuando abrió los ojos, ….

Wuaaa…. Ichigo!, es hermoso…..-se puso de pie en la cama- mira sus orejas son tan lindas…-dijo levantándolo y besándo una pequeña naricita-

Sii bueno, no es el que querías pero es un conejo al final no- dijo tierno-

Siii- ella abrazaba a esa pequeña bola de pelos-…..

RUKIA!- hablo fuerte-

mmm… -lo miro-… que pasa?

Espero que JAMAS! Vuelvas a "trabajar" a ese lugar….

-ella sonrió bajo al conejito y lo puso en la cama y ella aun de pie en la cama atrajo hacia ella a Ichigo y lo abrazo por el cuello(quedo a la altura)- te lo prometo- dicho esto último él le acaricio el cabello y la beso cuanto esto se estaba haciendo un poco más intenso algo en la puerta llamo la atención del ojimiel y era un pequeño papel que habían aventando por debajo que decía…

"**hijo mío, pole seguro a la puerta y para que tu estés seguro te regalo una paca de condones"**

-Ichigo solo empuño su mano- …..maldito viejo!- y fue a ponerle seguro a la puerta(no que no xD)…

-rukia regreso con su conejo al cual le estaba haciendo cariños- si.. si.. eres hermoso … tu papi y yo te vamos a cuidar mucho ….kiaa …chappy-chan! Te quiero!-lo cargo y nuevamente le dio un besito a la nariz, a lo cual el conejito solo movió esta misma-

Oye!...-mustio- como que su papi?...¬ ¬

….dag! que no es obvio cara de mono, es nuestro hijo…-seguía haciéndole cariños a su "bebe"-

…..-el solo se sonrojo y le quito al conejo colocándolo en el piso-

Oye! Porque me lo qui….-el la empujo a la cama quedando recostada-…..entonces… para que seas su madre y yo su padre , tenemos que –le tomo la pierna del muslo y la beso….-

*a lo cual ella correspondió el beso, el pequeño conejito se fue a un rinconcito y se quedo dormido mientras sus "padres" estaban en tarea de ganarse el título de "padres".

**Gracias por sus quejas y sugerencias jeje espero que les haya gustado :P dejen sus comentarios**


End file.
